philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Popstar TV: Pressure
In this episode, Nadine is laughed at because she is a land creature, and in an attempt to prove land creatures' superiority over sea creatures, challenges them to stay above the surface for at least a minute. 'Plot' While Nadine and Sarah sit down to watch the clouds, she challenges Sarah to a mountain-climbing contest, and she wins after a head start. Sarah challenges Nadine to a running race to the Jollibee, and he wins by the same means as Nadine. Nadine boasts that land creatures are better than sea creatures, saying that they have way more skills and abilities than any water breathers. Sarah and his friends stubbornly reject this allegation and point out things that Nadine can't do. She is angered, and takes off her helmet and her suit. She eventually can't breathe, and uses a pickle jar as a substitute helmet. To settle the issue, she challenges Aga Muhlach, Sarah Geronimo, John Lloyd Cruz and Gabby Concepcion to go above the surface for 1 minute, which they agree to do but almost chicken out at the last minute. Unwilling to let her win, they go up to the surface and find it to be pretty easy until they are attacked by a pair of hungry seagulls. Nadine rushes up to the surface to find her friends in danger, and beats up the seagulls to save her friends. Back on the ocean floor, the two sides come to the realization that everybody, sea and land creatures alike, are great at something, but nobody's great at everything. They then start cheering for being sorry to each other and Sarah and Nadine making up with each other. The seagulls are then shown all beaten up and sarcastically saying "Hooray" too. 'Cast' *Sarah Geronimo *Nadine Lustre *John Lloyd Cruz *Gabby Concepcion as Sarah's dad *Aga Muhlach *Seagulls 'Places' *Mountains *Jollibee *Maligaya Park Subdivision at Novaliches, Quezon City, Philippines. Memorable Quotes *'John Lloyd:' Our fitting! *'Nadine:' Oh? Dahil chicken costumes? *'John Lloyd:' Hindi kong manok! (throws his popcorn on to the ground) Hoy popcorn! (proceeds to peck the popcorn off the ground like a chicken) ---- *'Sarah:' Ito admit. Ang pretty good palit, for a squirrel. (all laughing...) (laughter stops) John Lloyd Ikaw ang Kumain ng Jollibee Yum! Double Deluxe Burger in one bite. Ah... Nadine: Akin to! They don't call me "Cheeks" for nothin'. (tries to eat the patty, but is blocked by her helmet) (all laugh) John Lloyd: Salamat po, Salamt po. Nadine: Well, there's just one thing... Aga: Gumawa ito? (his eyeballs go into his head) Kayong lahat ang pamilya can do that! Nadine: Uh... (blinks a few times) uh... Gabby: How about dito (balances six spinning plate on a stick with his tentacles) huh? Sarah: Ang mga reproudce by budding? Can ya? Can ya? Can ya? Can ya? Sandy: Hindi! Sarah: Most imporantly... dumawa ito? (gasping three times without releasing any breath) Nadine: Well, what would I wanna do any of that dumb stuff for anyway? Sarah: Admit ito, Nadine, hindi kong lahaw na sea creatures can do. In fact, if wasn't for that suit, hindi ka live pa ba dito! Nadine: Well, you know... (all continue laughing) Hindi ako kay... (all laughing harder) Grr... I'll show ya all! Hindi ako si air suit! (takes off suit) (all gasp) Nadine: At Hindi kasi ng helmet neither! (throws helmet to ground) Aga: Neptune preserve her! Gabby: How long can she stay like that? Sarah: Hindi ko alam! John Lloyd: Nadine's pambabae? Sarah: Wow Nadine. I guess Akong mali. Land creatures really are best. At least until merong breathe . . . (Nadine winks) Feelin' light-headed ako? (Nadine shakes her head) Remember ito? (Sarah takes a deep breath in and out) Aga: It's free! (Aga takes a deep breath too. Nadine starts suffocating underwater, then she puts her head into a pickle jar.) Aga: I knew it! Walang "airhead" was gonna win anything against pag-tubig breather! John Lloyd: Airhead... (laughs. The top of his head deflates like a balloon) Huh? (puts thumb in mouth and blows. His head becomes round at the top.) *'Sarah: '''OK. (touches water) Eto! Mission accomplished. *'Gabby: At drowning, don't forget drowning. *'''SpongeBob: Nice one, Gabby. Whoo! (Attenpts a high five) *'Gabby: '''Hindi kong na life, sport. 'See also''' *Popstar TV *Sarah Geronimo *TV5 *Viva Television *Viva Entertainment *Radio Popstar *List of programs broadcast by TV5